The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to an integrated device with P-I-N diodes and vertical field effect transistors.
In semiconductor device manufacturing, vertical transistors or vertical field effect transistors (VFETs) provide advantages over other types of transistors. Such advantages include, but are not limited to, the decoupling of gate length from contact gate pitch. As a result, recent efforts have been undertaken to explore the feasibility of using VFET devices to provide continued complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) scaling.